More often than not, in gas turbines, during closed conditions, it may be required for a worker to enter within a mid-section of an engine through a manhole for assembly, disassembly or timely and preventive maintenance to avoid any unnecessary breakdown or accidents, and to enable its effective and efficient working. For smaller gas turbines, it may be easy for workers to perform such activities, however, in case of larger gas turbines the workers may found quite difficult to perform such activities due to accessibility issues. In order to avoid such accessibility issues, conventionally, the workers may require carrying a set of unassembled components within the cavity of the engines from the manhole. Subsequently, such set of components are required to be assembled within the cavity of the gas turbine engine to form a suitable structure, such as a platform or scaffold etc., for enabling the workers to perform the maintenance activities within the gas turbine engine.
However, carrying such unassembled set of components within the engine's mid-section through the manhole, which are generally small in size, is quite a cumbersome task with potential Environment, Health and Safety (EHS) risks. Further, subsequent assembling of such set of components within the cavity to form the structure also adds to cumbersomeness, apart from long time in such assemblage.
Such conventional techniques may be quite in practice, and may have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purposes, but may be unsatisfactory in terms of precluding risk of accidents and associated problems and huge time involved in carrying and assembling the structures every time the workers required to perform maintenance activities within the gas turbine engine.
Accordingly, there exists a need to preclude or minimize various such associated problems in an economical and adaptable manner.